Around the World in a Day
| length = 42:33 | label = Paisley Park, Warner Bros. 25286 | producer = Prince | chronology = Prince | prev_title = Purple Rain | prev_year = 1984 | next_title = Parade | next_year = 1986 | misc = }} Around the World in a Day is the seventh studio album by American recording artist Prince, and the third to feature his backing band The Revolution. It was released on April 22, 1985 by Paisley Park Records and Warner Bros. Records. Departing somewhat from the commercial sound of his previous release, the massively successful Purple Rain (1984), the album instead saw Prince experimenting with psychedelic styles and more opulent textures. In compliance with Prince's wishes, the record company released the album with minimal publicity, withholding accompanying singles until almost a month after the album's release. Around the World in a Day was released to notably mixed reception after the success of Purple Rain, though it nonetheless sold relatively well, eventually going double platinum and becoming Prince and the Revolution's second number-one album on the ''Billboard'' 200. Two of its four singles reached the top 10: "Raspberry Beret" and "Pop Life". Background Recording for Around the World in a Day was begun in sessions dating back before that of Purple Rain. Following six months of touring behind that bestselling album, Prince returned to recording. An initial inspiration for the album's sound came in the form of a demo, recorded by David Coleman, the brother of Revolution band member Lisa Coleman, which would ultimately become the title track. The album pursued a dense, psychedelic style that made use of unconventional instruments and cryptic lyrics. Its sound and album cover drew numerous comparisons to The Beatles' Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band album. Prince spoke in an interview about the album's cover art, its psychedelic sound, and the comparison: :"The influence wasn't the Beatles. They were great for what they did, but I don't know how that would hang today. The cover art came about because I thought people were tired of looking at me. Who wants another picture of him? I would only want so many pictures of my woman, then I would want the real thing. What would be a little more happening than just another picture would be if there was some way I could materialize in people's cribs when they play the record. I don't mind album being called psychedelic, because that was the only period in recent history that delivered songs and colors. Led Zeppelin, for example, would make you feel differently on each song." Reception |rev2 = Blender |rev2score = |rev3 = Chicago Sun-Times |rev3Score = |rev4 = Entertainment Weekly |rev4score = C |rev5 = The Guardian |rev5Score = |rev6 = Pitchfork |rev6score = 8.8/10 |rev7 = Q |rev7score = }} |rev8 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev8score = |rev9 = Spin Alternative Record Guide |rev9Score = 4/10 |rev10 = The Village Voice |rev10Score = B− }} Despite the low-key promotion and the material on the album being overall not as radio-friendly as Purple Rain, it still had two American top 10 hits, and went double platinum, selling seven million copies worldwide. It was met with mixed critical reception. According to Prince, George Clinton was a fan of the album. In a positive retrospective review, Pitchfork described the album as "a brave and deeply personal project, exploring sounds and ideas that were almost shocking coming from a pop icon at his peak." Track listing Personnel * Prince – lead vocals, guitars, assorted instruments, all instruments on "Condition of the Heart" and "Tamborine" * Brown Mark – bass guitar and background vocals on "Around the World in a Day", "Paisley Park", "Raspberry Beret", "America", "Pop Life" and "The Ladder" * Wendy Melvoin – guitars and background vocals on "Around the World in a Day", "Paisley Park", "Raspberry Beret", "America", "Pop Life" and "The Ladder" * Lisa Coleman – keyboards and background vocals on "Around the World in a Day", "Paisley Park", "Raspberry Beret", "America", "Pop Life" and "The Ladder" * Dr. Fink – keyboards on "Around the World in a Day", "Paisley Park", "Raspberry Beret", "America", "Pop Life" and "The Ladder" * Bobby Z. – drums and percussion on "Around the World in a Day", "Paisley Park", "Raspberry Beret", "America", "Pop Life" and "The Ladder" * David Coleman – cello, oud, fingercymbals, darbuka and background vocals on "Around the World in a Day", cello on "Raspberry Beret" and "The Ladder" * Jonathan Melvoin – tambourine and background vocals on "Around the World in a Day", "Pop Life" * Susannah Melvoin – background vocals on "Around the World in a Day", "Raspberry Beret" and "The Ladder" * Novi Novog – violin on "Paisley Park" and "Raspberry Beret" * Brad Marsh – tambourine on "America" * Sheila E. – drums on "Pop Life" * Eddie M. – saxophone on "The Ladder" and "Temptation" * Suzie Katayama – cello on "Raspberry Beret" and "The Ladder" * Sid Page – violin on "The Ladder" * Marcy Dicterow-Vaj – violin on "The Ladder" (as "Vaj") * Denyse Buffum – viola on "The Ladder" * Laury Woods – viola on "The Ladder" * Tim Barr – stand-up bass on "The Ladder" * Annette Atkinson – stand-up bass on "The Ladder" * Taja Sevelle – background vocals on "The Ladder" (as "Taj") Singles and Hot 100 chart placings * "Raspberry Beret" (#2 US, #4 US R&B, #25 UK) # "Raspberry Beret" # "She's Always in My Hair" (US) # "Hello" (UK) * "Paisley Park" (#18 UK) No US release # "Paisley Park" # "She's Always in My Hair" * "Pop Life" (#7 US, #8 US R&B, #60 UK) # "Pop Life" # "Hello" (US) # "Girl" (UK) * "America" (#46 US, #35 US R&B) No UK release # "America" # "Girl" Charts Certifications References |newspaper=The New York Times |issn=0362-4331 |oclc=1645522 |accessdate= }} }} External links * Around The World In A Day at Discogs * Around The World In A Day at Prince Vault Category:1985 albums Category:Prince (musician) albums Category:Albums produced by Prince (musician) Category:Paisley Park Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Sunset Sound Recorders Category:Albums recorded at Capitol Studios